Intentar
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Una promesa no es lo mismo que un trataré, y no dejará que termine igual esta vez. Gaara, Kankuro. Menciones de Naruto. Casi imperceptible NaruGaa.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Intentar<strong>

No pudo obtener una promesa, simple, _estúpida _promesa, y la mera idea lo espantaba de verdad. Lo aterraba porque sabía que su hermano menor cumplía siempre su palabra, y el que se negara asegurarle eso a cabalidad solamente podía significar que la alternativa no estaba entre sus prioridades.

Dijo que intentaría, pero ¿qué es intentar? Naruto Uzumaki _intentó_ traer al Uchiha de vuelta, y el mundo ninja ya conocía el resultado de tal empresa. Así cuando Gaara, pausado e impertérrito, apenas resignado, anunció que nada era seguro, pero lo intentaría, algo se contrajo en su estómago.

Sólo eso. La única solicitud jamás hecha con tal seriedad. Sólo la plena seguridad de que el Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure viviría, que no daría su vida por perdida, si eso significaba salvar a Naruto Uzumaki de Madara Uchiha.

Una promesa simple para reemplazar aquella pronunciada en el país del Hierro, congelando las resoluciones propias, y las de su hermana al lado.

_Como amigo y Kazekage, te protegeré con mi vida. _

—Promete… —balbuceó entonces, jugando incómodo con las mangas de sus ropas, pues era inusual en él expresar de forma tan obvia su preocupación. Irónicamente, podría bien interponerse entre un kunai y su hermano, pero poner voz a tal afecto le era complicado—, que no tendremos que elegir a un nuevo Kazekage cuando esto termine.

—No pretendo morir, Kankuro. —aclaró el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender el meollo del asunto—, es mi deber hacia mi gente permanecer con vida.

_No me refiero a eso _—¿Y Naruto? —espetó, casi sin pensarlo y maldiciéndose al instante. Un ninja no habla nunca sin reflexionar y debe siempre predecir las consecuencias de sus actos. Claro, el tonto principio nunca se dignaba en aparecer al tratarse de Gaara o Temari. Nunca sería el shinobi que su padre habría deseado, mientras la seguridad de esos dos dependiera de él.

No por ellos, nunca. Pero, él no era Kazekage y no podía entender del todo.

—¿Naruto?

No era Kazekage, sí, sin embargo, hasta el marionetista sabía bien distinguir entre el tono político y el fraternal. El primero ahora, tomando por completo control de la voz de su líder. —Sí, Naruto. —repitió, esta vez más seguro y molesto. No consentiría que el pelirrojo tomase este asunto sólo como tarea en su agenda como Comandante de la Alianza, ¿qué acaso tendría que deletreárselo?—, si eso salva a Naruto de Uchiha Madara, ¿darías tu vida?

Silencio. Horrible, porque el recordar que el menor no concebía _mentir _(evitar, quizá, como toda cualidad de cualquier líder que se precie), y el silencio sólo significaba negativa, o algún esfuerzo descomunal por elaborar una respuesta larga sin significado. O afirmación, en este caso, encubierta por el deber del dirigente, imbuida de la devoción por el rubio obvia en los ojos verdes.

Uzumaki se merecía su gratitud, y la de muchos, lo admitía. Sin embargo, la gratitud alcanzaba ya a tocar miedos sólo acechando por las noches, con el recuerdo de bombas en el horizonte, nubes rojas, y el fracaso, la muerte, la risa burlona de Akasuna no Sasori.

Porque no podía perder estos lazos por la locura de un solo hombre, no por ese Uchiha, ni por Naruto, ni siquiera por Suna. De nuevo, no.

—¿Gaara? —musita, demasiado consciente de la tormenta impresa en las pupilas aguamarina, cerrándose ante su voz, impenetrables. Mirada ausente pasando de él a la ciudad, risas de niños en las calles y confianza en corazones incontables.

Cuando la respuesta llega, apenas contiene perforar el muro de la oficina del Kazekage de un golpe. —Sí, lo haría. —pronuncia—. Como muchos otros, igual que yo.

—No es lo mismo. —gruñe el marionetista, prensando el puño—. Eso es comprensible en los ninjas de Konoha, pero…

—¿Por qué no? ¿No es acaso igual el deseo de proteger a alguien preciado lo que genera real fuerza? —responde, interrumpiéndolo a la vez—, ¿no es aquello lo que tratamos de proteger ahora, contra todo pronóstico?

_Todo pronóstico, ¿qué—?_

—Creí que confiabas en la victoria. —masculla, temiendo las insinuaciones en la oración—. Creí que era tu deber no morir.

—El deber del Kazekage es asegurar la seguridad de la aldea—explica Gaara, como si la idea lo aplastara entre un muro y el filo de la espada—, por esa paz, haré lo que deba hacer.

Pero, pero, y la excusa no sale, y los argumentos enredados se niegan a dejar su cabeza y tomar aliento. Tan sólo el patético eco de una petición logra llegar al exterior, ante la inminente retirada de su líder y el recuerdo de agónicos (divididos, _cansados)_, ojos verdes.

—Te necesitamos.

Quizá, sí, no se refiere a Suna ahora; su hermano parece entenderlo, la expresión creciendo imposiblemente suave, casi derrotada; y el hecho de reconocer la misma mirada en algún paraje del País del Hierro lo empeora, aún más.

Ese necesitar trascienda el deber de gobernante, tocando lo personal, un abrazo de Temari, sus propias expresiones de afecto, el gesto orgulloso de Baki y la admiración límpida de Matsuri. Y entre ellas, aunque pique reconocerlo, la figura de sonrisa enorme y una voz poderosa recordándole que ese _necesitar_ ronda ese concepto que ha anhelado captar toda su vida.

No obstante, pese a que él también los necesita, la decisión no es tan simple como chasquear los dedos y cegarse. Porque implica ignorar qué requiere más, qué menos, y sin qué su existencia estaría vacía. Ninguno de los dos es tonto, por tanto _esa _respuesta sí es sencilla: Sabaku no Gaara necesita más a Naruto en este mundo que el aire en su propio cuerpo, y lo mortifica porque no se supone que sea así, y porque Suna sigue siendo su prioridad, su hogar.

Todo, _todo_, recae en cuánto más está dispuesto a sacrificar por Uzumaki Naruto.

—Lo sé. —admite el pelirrojo, dejando entredichas muchas cosas en dos palabras: el _yo también_, y miles de disculpas—. No pienso morir, Kankuro.

_Quizá lo haga, pero no lo deseo. _

El intentaré, sin jurar. Son shinobis, por supuesto, es imposible apostarlo, pero Kankuro requiere alguna seguridad. No obstante ello, lo deja marchar ante una llamada urgente del Consejo, el los ajetreados días antes de marchar al campo de batalla, posiblemente para elegir a los postulantes para capitanes de divisiones. Se reprime de detenerlo porque no hay nada ya que lo convenza de renunciar, es eso mismo lo que lo convierte en el Kazekage al que Suna seguirá a cualquier fin.

Pero, esta vez, definitivamente, será distinto. Decidido, marcha a sus propios cuarteles, planeando mortales mejores en sus nuevos títeres. Sí, esta vez, Akatsuki no logrará arrebatarle aquello preciado sin más resistencia que la de un niño débil. El fin al que seguirán a su líder no será negro, muerte y desolación. _No esta vez._

* * *

><p>NA. Siendo sincera, no estoy conforme con como quedó esto, así que me responsabilizo por el posible OoC en Gaara, Kankuro o quien sea que esté OoC aquí. Lo que traté de plasmar es el miedo que puede generar en los hermanos de la arena la promesa que Gaara le hizo a Naruto después de la reunión de los cinco Kages, y quería poner la duda de a qué extremos puede llegar el Kazekage para proteger a Naruto, y lo que puede hacer Kankuro, en este caso, al respecto. Elegí a Kankuro porque adoré el cambio de sus interacciones con Gaara en la Parte II y, honestamente, no sabría siquiera como relatar a Temari.

Opiniones, críticas y eso con reviews. No escribo mucho Naruto, y los apreciaré de verdad para mejorar en lo que pueda.


End file.
